2nd American Civil War (Allan's World)
The 2nd American Civil War is a conflict that lasted from November 19th, 2014, to January 21st, 2021. It is known to Americans as the 2nd Civil War but internationally known as the Second Seven Years War. Pre-War History On April 15, 2014, the Afghan War ended. President Barack Obama got a bill through Congress to raise taxes. Meanwhile, white supremacists had taken over the governments of Louisiana, Arkansas, Tennessee, and Mississippi. Angry about tax laws, these four states all seceded by May 2nd, 2014. White supremacy was breaking out throughout the Southern states. By May 31st, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina seceded. North Carolina seceded a couple days later. All these states decided to reform the Confederate States of America, or CSA. The national government in New Orleans tried to convince Virginia and Texas to join the Confederacy, so it would be complete. Virginia decided to remain loyal to the US, and Texas had other plans. On July 4th, when the US was supposed to celebrate 238 years of unification and independence, Texas and Oklahoma seceded. They were angry about Eastern Supremacists, who thought that the West was a waste of space. Soon, about 4 hours later, Arizona seceded. Then, Senators from Utah got a bill through the President that said secession was legal. Then, the Mormons took control of the Utah government, and it seceded on July 8th. Meanwhile, New Mexico was facing a tough decision: secede or be attacked by Texas. They seceded on July 19th. The government in Austin announced the reformation of the Texas Republic. Utah had convinced other states to join them. These three states seceded all on the same day: Colorado, Nevada, and Wyoming. The Mormon President, James T. Redmanson, called the country "Deseret". The Mormons finally got what they wanted: a state (or at least a country) larger than the state of Texas. Soon, the US government found out that Britain was importing illegal drugs into America, so they cut off trade with them. All the New England states (except New York) seceded and formed New England. Britain was also trying to import the drugs into America using Canada. When the US found out, they cut off trade with Canada, too. Minnesota, Washington, Alaska, Michigan, Wisconsin, Montana, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio, who relied on trade with Canada, seceded, but some states joined one country and some states joined another (there were also some states that joined a third country). Montana and Idaho joined Deseret. Minnesota, Michigan, Wisconsin, Ohio, Illinois, and Indiana formed Great Lake, while Alaska remained neutral. Later, Hawaii joined Alaska, forming the NSA (Neutral States of America), Washington, Oregon, and California formed the Pacific Republic, and Nebraska and Kansas joined Deseret. War was in the air, and on November 19th, it happened. The 2nd Civil War had begun. (The following events will be grouped in a timeline by year. Please read responsibly) Timeline: 2014 November 19th: War begins at New York City; President Obama impeached, Biden becomes president. November 21st: Texan attack on Colorado Springs, CO. Deseret forces repel attack. November 30th: Battle of Greensboro. Ends in American victory. December 7th: Hawaii secedes. December 8th: Temporary ceasefire between New England and US. December 19th: Battle of Albany. New England wins, New York falls. December 31st: Biden assassinated, Republican Speaker Kasey Lidstrom becomes President Timeline: 2015 January 1st: Lidstrom initiates attack on Albany; Hawaii drops nuke bombs on Juneau, AK, Olympia, WA, Salem, OR, and Sacramento, CA. January 2nd: New York regained by US January 4th: Puerto Rico becomes 51st state; Texas attacks Nevada. January 31st: Nevada falls, California cut off from capital city February 14th: California surrenders February 18th: NWK attacks California February 23rd: California divided into North California (NWK) and South California (Texas). February 28th: Battle of Beckley, Great Lake takes Beckley. March 4th: Laser blaster invented, becomes primary weapon of the war March 10th: Battle of Charleston, West Virginia falls. March 14th: Battle of Raleigh, North Carolina falls to US. March 27th: Hawaii asks Japan for help, Japan attacks Oakland. April 5th: Temporary ceasefire between all countries August 26th: Fighting resumes; US attacks South Carolina August 31st: South Carolina falls September 3rd: US attacks Denver. September 5th: Colorado falls. September 15th: US attacks Cheyenne, Wyoming falls October 31st: Atomic bomb dropped on Kansas. November 5th: Utah Resistance Force (URF) is formed. November 9th: URF overpowered, Utah taken, Deseret falls. December 25th: Battle of Atlantic City, New England wins. Timeline: 2016 February 29th: New Jersey falls April 16th: Battle of Winchester, US repels Great Lake attack. July 3rd: Second Battle of Charleston, West Virginia regained by US. August 27th: Nuke missile fired at Nebraska from Oklahoma October 18th: Battle of Topeka, Kansas falls to Texas November 8st: Lidstrom re-elected. Timeline: 2017 January 20th: Lidstrom re-inaugurated. March 12th: Battle of Salem, NWK repels attack March 31: Nebraska falls to Texas April 28th: Battle of Las Vegas May 14th: Allan Jones becomes a Lieutenant, he leads an attack on Carson City. May 15th: Nevada falls to the 25th New York Regiment. May 24th: Massachusetts Peninsula flooded by US atomic bomb dropped in Atlantic Ocean. May 31st: Massachusetts surrenders. August 6th: After months of planning, the US launches D-Day-style attack on Great Lake. November 10th: All Ohio forces surrender. Timeline: 2018 March 1st: Speaker Han Jones, Allan's brother, announces Ohio's defeat. April 1st-May 31st: Illinois-Indiana Campaign, Illinois and Indiana fall. June 4th: Battle of Indianapolis, Indiana retaken by Great Lake. June 13th: Battle of Fort Knox, Fort Knox destroyed. June 21st: Battle of Frankfort, Kentucky falls. June 30th-July 25th: Michigan-Wisconsin campaign, Michigan falls, Wisconsin repels attack. July 31st: Battle of Memphis, US takes eastern Tennessee August 5th: Battle of Nashville, US takes all of Tennessee. August 14th: Connecticut and Rhode Island rejoin US. August 23rd: Battle of Puerto Rico, US Forces repel attack. September 1st: New England Epidemic- US launches major disease (yellow fever) in New England's remaining states (Vermont, New Hampshire, and Maine). September 3rd: Citizens begin evacuating to Mars. September 5th: All citizens evacuated, New England's former land becomes toxic, US builds dome over toxic areas. September 11th: New England's land sunk into the Atlantic Ocean. September 21st: Holiday for people who died in disease set for September 1st; US begins invading Arkansas. October 12th: Arkansas falls. October 14th: US invades Louisiana. October 20th: New Orleans taken, Confederacy falls. November 1st: US Forces invade Montana, Montana falls. November 3rd: US begins "Death Star" project. November 9th: US takes Idaho. November 12th: Mars Colony invades US, US destroys Martian Forces. December 2nd: US takes Washington and Oregon, both states captured, capital relocated. December 11th: Canadians intoxicate New England and start a colony there. December 15th: Kasey Lidstrom assassinated, Grossman becomes President. December 23rd: Congress declares December 23rd (the date he was born) Kasey Lidstrom Day. Timeline: 2019 January 25th: US completes Death Star project. February 1st: US destroys North California with Death Star. February 13th: US invades Alaska. February 21st: Alaska taken, NWK falls; New Jersey retaken. March 2nd: US destroys South California with Death Star, then Nevada. March 8th: US begins rebuilding California and Nevada. August 8th: US finishes rebuilding California and Nevada. September 15th: US asks Britain for help, Britain declines. October 2nd: Hawaii bombs Arizona. December 25th: Texas launches an attack on Washington, DC with 20 million men, 85,000 boats, 14,000 jets, and 4,000 helicopters. The attack fails, but Capitol Hill is destroyed. Timeline: 2020 January 4th: US threatens to destroy Arizona with the Death Star. January 15th: US destroys Arizona with the Death Star. February 29th: Law passed that you have to be 25 to be president. March 8th: US begins invading New Mexico. April 1st: Guam signed as 52nd state. April 15th: Virgin Islands signed as 53rd state. May 3rd: US takes New Mexico. June 2nd: Texan agents infiltrate Death Star. June 5th: All Texan spies killed. June 14th: Grossman assassinated, Jones becomes president. July 4th: US invades Oklahoma. What better way to celebrate the Fourth? July 15th: US takes Oklahoma. August 6th: US begins resurrecting dinosaurs. September 9th: Minnesota and Wisconsin invade Iowa and Missouri, attack failed. October 4th: Dinosaurs unleashed on Minnesota. October 5th: Minnesota surrenders. October 18th: Indiana taken by US. October 25th: Wisconsin taken, Great Lake falls. November 3rd: Republican Zach Lidstrom elected President. Timeline: 2021 January 1st: US invades Texas. January 2nd: Texas falls. January 3rd: US rebuilds Arizona. January 4th: Jones found guilty for murdering Lidstrom and Grossman, Jones arrested, Zach Lidstrom inauguarated early. January 6th: Hawaii bombs US Gulf Coast, West Coast, and Midwest. January 10th: US bombs Malawauki Island in Hawaii. January 18th: US Navy attacks Hawaii's main island. January 19th: Fighting stops. January 20th: Hawaii askes Lidstrom to be independent. January 21st: Lidstrom agrees, Honolulu Peace Accords signed at 11:00 am, war ends. Post-War History After the war, the US and Hawaii celebrated victory. In both countries, January 21st would be known as Victory Day. Hawaii then tried to get its independence recognized. By 2025, the UK, France, Spain, Germany, Russia, Japan, Italy, Finland, and Denmark recognized Hawaii's independence. By 2027, all countries except China and North Korea recognized independence. In 2030, the US and Hawaii helped Greenland get independence from Denmark. It recognized their independence when it was free. In 2031, Allan Jones married Lewis Pewterschnidt's daughter Jillian and moved to DC. In the same year, the US started the Weddel Territory in Antarctica. Soon, the UK, France, Germany, and China had started colonies, leading to a war between them, which the US won (Antarctic War). In 2032, the US started a colony on Mars. By 2035, they had also started colonies on the Moon, Ceres, Venus, and Mercury. The US was now the major power in the world and Solar System. Important People US Speaker of the House/President Kasey Lidstrom US President Zach Lidstrom US Liuetennant Allan Jones US Speaker of the House Han Jones Deseret President James T. Redmanson New England Chancellor Mark Sanders NWK King Henry The First (and Last) Hawaii President Molki Geneva Texas President Sam Houston The Fourth Great Lake Prime Minister Lewis Pewterschnidt Allan Jones's girlfriend/wife Jillian Pewterschnidt/Jones Confederate President Jeffery Kingswell Canadian Colonizer John Pierre Confederate General Partrick Martin Great Lake General Robert Handley Category:Scenario: AllansWorld Category:Outdated Articles Category:Second American Civil War Category:Geopolitics 2020s